Light: At the End of the Tunnel
by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX
Summary: There's no way out for Light, and Matsuda will stop at nothing to bring Kira to an end. One-shot, alternate ending. I hope you enjoy it.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**  
**I DID NOT DRAW THE COVER IMAGE; IT IS A SCENE FROM THE ANIME WITH SOME COLOUR EDITING.**

* * *

At first, he thought he had been caught, that there was no other way of avoiding the punishment he'd receive for his killings. However, he literally had _one trick_ left up his sleeve. It was his only option left. He swiftly withdrew the tiny sheet of paper from his watch. He took out his pen and frantically moved it towards the tiny slip of paper, hoping he could scrawl Near's name onto the note and rid himself of the wretched creature before anyone would ever spot him-

"It's a hidden piece of the notebook!"

His head swivelled, like a deer turning to face the roar of a gunshot; he'd been caught.

_Bang._

The bullet scraped his hand, sending an agonising pain shooting up his arm. Blood squirted out of the wound, like a deathly geyser. He held on tightly to his hand, endeavouring to suppress the heavy bleeding. Heads turned, and astonished gasps echoed off of the walls of the abandoned warehouse. The others stared at him, mouths agape in a mix of awe and disbelief.

"Matsuda!"

The man, once an innocent, quiet individual, was now glowering at Light- teeth gritted, his hands trembling around his gun in anticipation; he wasn't afraid to fire again if he needed to. After a brief period of recovery, Light looked towards his assailant, with eyes dilated and maniacal.

"Matsuda, you IDIOT!" he cried, the blood dripping to the floor, the agony he was in made obvious by his shrieking. "Who the hell do you think you're shooting at? Don't screw with me!"

Matsuda relaxed his arms for a second, then soon returned to his previous pose. "What was it all for, then? What about your dad? What the hell did he die for?" he yelled, his voice growing louder with each sentence.

Light breathed heavily. "My dad…" He lacked the breath to explain, so attempted to change the subject one again. "What about the others? SHOOT THEM!"

Tears rolled down Matsuda's cheeks and he growled through his teeth. "You led your own father to his death…"

Sick of Matsuda's meaningless babbling, he used the only ink he had quick access to-_his own blood._

Matsuda pulled the trigger a second time.

_Bang._

The next bullet hit him in the arm. A shower of bullets followed, each forcing litres of blood gushing from the many wounds they caused. Past the rain of blood, Light noticed something somewhat close to his position. A tiny ray of evening sunlight crept through a gap in a nearby door. Without further ado, he scampered for it.

"He's getting away," Near said, oddly at-ease despite the situation.

"Get back here, Light!" Matsuda screamed, pouncing for him.

Aizawa quickly restrained the raging bull, pulling back on his arms. "Don't waste your time, Matsuda. He won't get far."

"I don't care how far he gets! I'm going to put an end to Kira! I'm going to prove myself!"

Matsuda forcefully broke free from Aizawa's grip and dashed for the door, swinging it open and slamming it behind him.

"Do what you will," Aizawa said to the others, "but I'm going after him."

* * *

The almost- certain odds of his death weakened him gently, his swift feet gradually slowing down. He felt his eyes growing weary, but he had a sudden burst of optimism; he refused to give up. He'd come this far. There was no point in giving up. He was Kira; he was the God of the world of the near future.

_I am Kira…I am justice…_

He heard frantic screeches from down the street. "Stop where you are! It's over!" They were the screeches of Matsuda, followed by Aizawa's desperate cries to get him to come back.

Light picked up the pace, painfully reaching for his pen. He felt a sudden jolt shoot up his arm when the pen was shot out of his hand.

"Don't try it!"

"Matsuda..." Aizawa stopped to take a breath-partially tired, and partially giving up; no matter how much he called, he knew that Matsuda would not stop until Kira was put to an end.

Light attempted to use his bloody finger to write his name again, but another bullet tore through his palms. He screeched to a halt, roaring in pain. His eyes darted forwards and backwards, to and fro, looking for another escape route. He noticed a dark alley just across the road, and ambled over to it.

"You can run, Light, but you can't hide!"

Matsuda was speaking the truth, but Light ignored it as best as he could, despite still knowing in the back of his mind that there was no way out of the web of crime he'd created.

Once he approached the alleyway, he felt his heart sink. It was a dead end. He felt the blood draining from his body. His eyes grew weary. He staggered for a while before dropping to the ground, his hand on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Looks like it's all over."

Matsuda slowly approached him, a crazed grin appearing on his face. Light's lifeless eyes managed to narrow, and he gave a last, sneaky smile, only to receive a surprise from a dark, shadowy figure, a silhouette blocked by the glare of the evening sun in Light's eyes.

"It's time."

Light took a deep breath. "What…" he said weakly. "You mean…you're going to write my name in the book?"

Ryuk peered across at Matsuda, smiling. "Actually…I think I'll let him do my job for me."

Light's eyes opened wide, and his eyes rolled in their sockets to focus on the gun. He spotted a small glimpse of Aizawa from across the road, and faintly heard him calling. His attention turned back to Matsuda.

"Farewell."

_Bang._

He pulled the trigger a last time, and felt sadistic pleasure rush through his veins as the blood of Kira splatted onto his suit. He'd done it; Kira was no more. He'd proved his worth to the Task Force and, in his eyes, he'd avenged Soichiro. He spat on Kira's carcass.

"_Rest in peace."_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I hope you enjoyed my alternate Death Note ending! I wasn't trying to improve the original Death Note ending. I thought it was okay how it was; I just wanted to write a different version. Thanks so much for reading! I hope I haven't let you down with this piece. If I have, feel more than free to flame me! :)**


End file.
